An Unexpected Arrangement
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Gaius is worried about something, Ludger wants to find out what. One-Shot. Gaius/Ludger.


**I write some Tales of Xillia 2 short requests and posted them on my Tales of tumblr account last year. I decided to post them here as well. I want to get all of my fanfiction in one place so that I can look back to them whenever. This one-shot is Gaius/Ludger.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia 2. Well, I mean I do own a copy of the game, but not the series, obviously.  
_**

Gaius turned to Ludger, his face hardened as ever, the alcohol in front of him untouched. He scrunched his eyebrows together slightly and his eyelids lowered in contemplation.

"Is something wrong?" Ludger frowned, something had been bothering Gaius for a while now, and it perturbed him that he wasn't sharing his worries with him. When he was invited to share drinks with him, he knew this was his chance to find out, in fact it was probably why he invited him.

"No…" Gaius sighed, "It's not that there's something wrong…it's just…"

He lowered his head in solemn acceptance, "It's just that, as King, there are certain restrictions with how one lives, and only so many acceptable paths to choose from. I had never really considered it a bother before, simply a responsibility I must continue to hold. Giving my all for the good of my people. It was my way of life, so to speak."

"…'Was'?" Ludger titled his head in confusion, Gaius had always lived for his people…he didn't think that had changed.

"I…" A dim light flickered through Gaius's eyes as he once more locked eyes with Ludger, "Recently I have been having some…rather selfish thoughts. I have been thinking of what I wish to see in my own life. And my desires have strayed from simply 'what's best for the people' to 'what would make me happy'…They used to be one and the same. But, with this particular matter…" He grunted as if shamed by his own words.

This particular matter? Ludger lifted his eyebrows, curious, "Hn?"

"It's…it's an incredibly delicate issue…I am at the age that a King is expected to marry, and have had many marriage interviews with people of high status." Gaius blushed lightly at his own problem, seeing Ludger's shocked face gave him half a mind to stop sharing. He knew he needed to share this though, he couldn't stay indecisive about a matter like this.

"There has been one interviewee in particular…my people…are expecting me to eventually wed her. The marriage would tie Riexe Maxia and Elympios closer than ever; however…"

Ludger placed his hand on top of Gaius's, his voice a soft murmur of understanding, "…You don't want to marry her…"

Gauis huffed regrettably, "They have made it clear to me that I do indeed have the option to deny the offer. It is tempting to do so, far too tempting. While I must admit that she is a lovely woman, and while I'm sure it would lead to the countries uniting much faster, my interests lie elsewhere. It is because of this that I believe that not only would it be a hard to maintain relationship, but that it would be unfair to her as well."

"I…see…" Ludger smiled lightly, offering what little comfort he could, "You don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders you know. I don't think anyone would be angry at you for your decision."

"I imagine Jude would have a similar outlook as well." Gaius snorted, feeling a little better about the situation now that he had someone to talk to about it. "It's not as simple as that, even if I deny this marriage, it doesn't change the fact that I am expected to be wed. I am not growing any younger, and until I marry, I fear I will have to keep attending these interviews."

"Why not just marry the girl you're interested in?" Ludger offered, hoping to help.

Gaius stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes, "I…I do not believe she would be willing. She's unaware of my affections as of yet, and even if she were…she's….actually a he…" Gaius's cheeks lit up lightly in embarrassment.

"O-ohhh…" Ludger blushed, scratching the back of his neck, not entirely sure why he was getting second hand embarrassment here, he sincerely hoped Gaius wouldn't be turned down, "Well, you'll never know if you don't tell him." He couldn't really think of a reason he could imagine anyone turning down a king, especially one as amazing as Gaius, but if he's a guy he might not be so open minded…Then again it would be someone Gaius was interested in so he must be a pretty decent guy. By Maxwell Ludger hoped this all worked out for them, he couldn't stand the thought of Gaius's feelings getting hurt.

Gaius stared awkwardly for a moment, taking his words to heart, "…I…I understand… You see, the person I'm interested in is actually you, Ludger."

It took a moment before the meaning of the sentence dawned on him, as it did, Ludger's cheeks brightened. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open before quickly shutting again, ears red. He was tempted to hide his face behind his hands' from Gaius's piercing look, but refrained, unable to even adequately respond.

"I don't mean to impose on you, and I certainly do not expect you to respond immediately. We are friends first and foremost, I do not wish to—" Gaius was interrupted midsentence by Ludger pressing his lips to his own. His own way of simultaneously telling him to shut up as well as quenching his insecurities.  
 **_  
Hehe, I'm still pretty proud of it. What do you think? ^^**


End file.
